Mitchel Musso
|luogo di nascita = Garland |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |coniuge 1 = |figli = }} Mitchel Musso è un attore e cantante statunitense. Biografia Giovinezza Mitchel Musso è nato a Garland, Texas, il 9 luglio 1991; figlio di Katherine Moore e Samuel Musso, che sono stati coinvolti nella comunità teatrale di Dallas. Mitchel Musso is Disney's latest pop idol – Isthmus | The Daily Page. Isthmus (2009-08-14). Retrieved on 2011-01-11. Ha due fratelli: Mason Muss, nato nel 1989, che canta nei Metro Station, e Marc, nato nel 1995, che è anche lui attore e cantante. Carriera musicale Mitchel Musso ha debuttato nell'estate del 2007 esibendosi presso gli Universal Studios City Walk, dove ha presentato Let's Go con la sua band ed un gruppo di ballerini. Ha girato con Miley Cyrus nel Best Of The Both Worlds Tour. Durante la pausa delle riprese di Hannah Montana ha girato gli Stati Uniti con il tour Radio Disney's Jingle Jam 2007 con Jordan Pruitt, Drew Seeley e Keke Palmer e dopo la registrazione della serie si è esibito nelle feste organizzate per sponsorizzare l'evento. Più di recente, Mitchel e la sua band hanno aperto le date del Tour 2008 di Ginnastica Superstars con i vincitori di medaglia olimpica Nastia Liukin, Shawn Johnson e altri. Musso ha poi ottenuto due Top 10 di Radio Disney Top 30 Countdown. La sua cover di Lean on Me, che conteneva un video in rotazione su Disney Channel e The Snow Buddies DVD, ha trascorso 21 settimane nella classifica e raggiunto la settima posizione. Nel maggio 2008, il suo brano If I Didn't Have You (eseguito con Emily Osment) è stato incluso nel CD Disneymania 6, che raggiunse la quinta posizione e rimase 16 settimane in classifica. Tra il 2007 e il 2008 (in estate e nei periodi festivi) Mitchel è stato in tour con la sua band e con i ballerini. In questo periodo ha tenuto molti live ad ingresso libero, come per esempio quello a Darien Lake, o anche quello spettacolare alle Hawaii. Ha poi iniziato a registrare il suo album di debutto per il quale ha lavorato a Los Angeles e New York con alcuni dei migliori produttori del settore della musica e cantautori, tra cui Sam Hollander (Metro Station, Gym Class Heroes), Dave Katz (Coheed + Cambria, Gym Class Heroes, Boys Like Girls), Schneider Curt (Five for Fighting) e Matthew Wilder (No Doubt, Christina Aguilera). L'album contiene quattro brani co-scritti da Musso, oltre a una collaborazione con il fratello Mason dai Metro Station. Il video di The In Crowd, il primo singolo estratto dall'album omonimo è subito in rotazione su Disney Channel e su Radio Disney. Musso è stato premiato come "Ragazzo Popolare ed Emergente" del 2009 durante la classifica speciale di MTV News "Pop Week", che comprendeva uno sguardo dietro le quinte delle riprese del video musicale di The In Crowd. Grazie alle riviste, a Radio Disney e a Disney Channel, The In Crowd scala la classifica di MTV e si piazza al terzo posto, rimanendoci però solo sei giorni, per poi finire fuori dalla Top 10 nel giro di tre settimane. Durante alcuni episodi della terza stagione di Hannah Montana canta una cover dell'omonima cantante, Let's Do This, una canzone contenuta nel suo album di debutto, Welcome To Hollywood e un brano inedito intitolato Let's Make This Last 4ever. Inizia una serie di concerti, tra cui quelli a Disneyland e al The Grove dov'è sostenuto da molti colleghi come Debby Ryan, Jordan Francis, Meaghan Martin e Miley Cyrus. Quest'ultima ha cantato con lui Welcome To Hollywood dal vivo. In luglio e agosto 2009, Musso ha aperto i concerti per i Metro Station . Ha anche lanciato un tour da headliner nel mese di agosto, con KSM , le quali aprivano per lui i live. Il tour si è concluso 24 settembre a New Orleans. Il 4 settembre 2010 ha allestito un concerto gratuito presso il Great New York State Fair. Una settimana dopo ha allestito un altro spettacolo gratuito allo Utah State Fair. Il secondo singolo, Hey, si piazza alla prima posizione della classifica di Radio Disney, rimanendoci per un mese. Poi scende dalla prima alla tredicesima posizione. Mentre Musso è in tour, fa varie apparizioni sul web con alcuni video, e in molte trasmissioni televisive. A settembre 2009 tiene un concerto a Fillmore: il live viene trasmesso in diretta sulla pagina Facebook di Mitchel, con il concerto delle KSM incluso, una chat pre, durante e post concerto, e un backstage condotto da Ernie D, DJ di Radio Disney. Il mese dopo viene rilasciato un altro singolo, Shout It, contenente spezzoni del live trasmesso su Facebook, backstage e momenti di divertimento con gli amici. Sul finire del 2009 Mitchel annuncia un nuovo album e incide una versione di Jingle Bell Rock per l'album di beneficenza A very Special Christmas 7. Nel 2010 incide Stand Out per Disney Mania 7 e Let's Do This Remix con Hannah Montana. Rilascia poi su iTunes un album live, con la performance al Fillmore. Nell'estate del 2010, dopo la chiusura del tour ed un lungo periodo di assenza dai palchi, torna dal vivo a Miyrtle Beach dove, introdotto dalle colleghe Debby Ryan e Tiffany Thornton, si esibisce con i brani del primo album e due pezzi inediti, chiamati Open The Door e Celebrate. Nell'estate del 2010 Mitchel canta, insieme a Doc Shaw, Top Of The World, la sigla del telefilm di Disney XD Coppia di re. Ad agosto 2010 il produttore Bryan Todd rilascia un breve video su YouTube dove si vede Mitchel che registra una canzone intitolata Empty. Inoltre sempre nell'estate del 2010 viene annunciato un film di Phineas & Ferb dove Mitchel darà come sempre la voce al personaggio di Jeremy. Ad ottobre 2010 concede un esclusivo "Listening Party" del suo nuovo nuovo album alla Planet Hollywood di New York, dove oltre ad incontrare i fan e a fare autografi, si esibisce con pezzi del precedente album e canzoni nuove. Nell'autunno del 2010 rilascia una prima canzone in digitale, You Got Me Hooked, e alcuni secondi del nuovo singolo, Get Away, rilasciato su iTunes il giorno di Halloween. In seguito comunica di voler girare un video per ogni canzone del nuovo album, tutti collegati da una storia. È poi la volta di Got Your Heart e "Celebrate''. Arrivano poi altri due video: Got Me Hooked" e ''Just Go. In un'intervista Musso annuncia di aver già inciso il 75% del suo terzo album. A gennaio 2011 viene pubblicato il nuovo video per Empty. Tiene un gigantesco concerto assieme al fratello Mason a Dallas, dove canta Shake It con lui. Il 14 febbraio rilascia il video per Come Back My Love. Mitchel registra un concerto esclusivo per Walmart Soundchek e a maggio 2011 rilascia il video di Open The Door. Successivamente fa un'apparizione nello show di sketch comici di Disney Channel So Random!, dove si esibisce con il brano Get Away. Il 19 agosto appare sul canale del musicista Darby Wilson un video intitolato Krook, In cui si vedono Darby, Musso e Kyle Edwards suonare un pezzo inedito: Wilson è al piano, Edwards rappa e Musso suona la chitarra e canta il ritornello. Pochi giorni prima sul canale di Wilson era apparso un altro video, in cui il musicista cantava una canzone con Mason Musso. Continua a portare avanti il progetto Krook, e il 16 settembre viene pubblicata online la prima canzone del gruppo registrata in studio. Mitchel Musso e Kyle Edwards rappano una canzone d'amore intitolata Rollin, con Musso che canta il ritornello e la seconda strofa. Il 24 dicembre Marc Musso pubblica sul suo profilo SoundCloud la versione demo di un brano realizzato in collaborazione con Mitchel, U and I. Il 1º gennaio 2012 organizza una live chat in cui annuncia il titolo del nuovo disco, Lonely, e fa ascoltare le tracce. Il 13 gennaio, su YouTube e iTunes, Mitchel pubblica un brano che non sarà inserito nel nuovo album, Replaceable. Carriera da attore Ha iniziato la carriera nel Disney Channel Original Movie Tyco il terribile, interpretando Raymond Figg, il migliore amico di Kyle Massey. Inoltre ha avuto un ruolo con suo fratello Marc in Secondhand Lions, con il fratello di Emily Osment, Haley Joel Osment. Attualmente, è uno dei co-stars della serie originale Hannah Montana della Disney, dove interpreta il miglior amico di Hannah, Oliver Oken. Mitchel ha dato la voce al personaggio di Jeremy in Phineas e Ferb e al personaggio di Aang, in Avatar - La leggenda di Aang. Nel 2005 ha lavorato con Chuck Norris nel film Walker, Texas Ranger: Processo infuocato. Nel 2009 ha recitato insieme a Jason Dolley nel film Pete il galletto. Nel 2009 è uscito il suo film con Emily Osment e Miley Cyrus, Hannah Montana: The Movie. Incide Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic, cover di una canzone dei Police, per la colonna sonora de I Maghi di Waverly, Stand Out per la compilation Disney Mania 7. Alla fine del 2009, Musso è stato inserito nel cast, insieme alla nuova star di Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando Doc Shaw, in una nuova serie televisiva di Disney XD intitolata Coppia di re. La serie inizia la produzione nel marzo 2010, dopo la produzione della stagione finale di Hannah Montana in cui Musso fa poche apparizioni. La serie debutta nel settembre 2010. Il 5 luglio 2011 debutta su Disney Channel con un nuovo show di scherzi, Prankstars. Insieme al Red Team (di cui è capitano) vince i Disney Channel Friends for Changes Games dell'estate 2011 vincendo 325.000 dollari da donare al WWF. Il 3 agosto prende parte alla premiere del nuovo film di Phineas e Ferb, dove presta come sempre la voce al personaggio di Jeremy. Sempre nell'estate 2011 prende parte al video del rapper Lil Twist, New Money. Problemi legali Mitchel Musso è stato arrestato per guida in stato di ebbrezza la mattina del 16 ottobre 2011 mentre era al volante della sua Mercedes. Secondo quanto riportato sul verbale della polizia di Burbank, Mitchel è stato trovato con un tasso alcolico oltre il limite legale, infatti, considerata la sua età (20 anni), secondo le leggi americane non potrebbe consumare alcolici. Rilasciato sotto cauzione, in seguito a questo evento, la Disney ha rimosso il personaggio di Mitchel dalla serie Coppia di re, rimpiazzandolo con Adam Hicks. Alcuni fan credono che la canzone di Musso intitolata Replaceable(ovvero "Rimpiazzabile") parli proprio di questo. In un'intervista Mitchel rivela di essere ancora sotto contratto con la Disney, ma di essere destinato a ruoli più adulti e non più ad interpretare la parte di un adolescente. Curiosità Ha un golden labrador chiamato Stitch. È alto 1.73 m. Il suo film preferito è Matrix. È grande amico dell'attrice Emily Osment, con la quale ha lavorato nella serie Hannah Montana. Discografia Album * 2009 – Mitchel Musso (Walt Disney Records) * 2009 – Hannah Montana 3 – colonna sonora * 2010 – Brainstorm (717 Records) – EP Singoli *2007 – Let's Go *2008 – Lean On Me *2008 – If I Didn't Have You con Emily Osment *2009 – The 3 R's *2009 – Let It Go con Tiffany Thornton *2009 – Let's Make This Last Forever *2009 – The In Crowd *2009 – Hey *2009 – Shout It *2009 – Speed Dial *2010 – Let's Do This Remix con Hannah Montana *2010 – Top Of The World con Doc Shaw *2010 – Get Away *2010 – Celebrate Canzoni non rilasciate Queste sono alcune canzoni di Musso non rilasciate nei suoi album ma eseguite durante alcuni live. * Rock Track * Let's Go * Revolution * You're from Above (feat. Mason Musso) * Make It Up to You * Wasn't Your Girlfriend * My Best Friend * Hollywood Girl * License for Love * Red Carpet * White Striped Gloves * Just Chill * Ready to Go? * Leavin' * Green Light * The Summer Song * Uncontained Filmografia *''The Keyman'' (2002) *''Am I Cursed?'' (2002) *''Secondhand Lions'' (Secondhand Lions) (2003) *''Oliver Beene, nell'episodio "Soup to Nuts" (2004) *Hidden Howie: The Private Life of a Public Nuisance'' (2005) Serie TV *''Una pupa in libreria'' (Stacked), nell'episodio "Unaired Pilot" (2005) *''Tyco il terribile'' (Life Is Ruff) (2005) Film TV *''Walker, Texas Ranger: Processo infuocato'' (Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire2005) Film TV *''Monster House'' (Monster House) (2006) (voice) *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts, nell'episodio "Mascot Prep" (2007) *King of the Hill'' (King of the Hill), negli episodi "Bobby Rae" (2007) (voce), "The Powder Puff Boys" (2007) (voce) e "Four Wave Intersection" (2007) (voce) (non accreditato) *''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' (Hannah Montana: The Movie) (2009) *''Pete il galletto'' (Hatching Pete) (2009) Film TV *''Hannah Mantegna'' (2010) *''Zampa e la magia del Natale'' (The Search for Santa Paws2010) (voce) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Hannah Montana'' (Hannah Montana) (2006-2011) Serie TV *''Phineas e Ferb The Movie - Nella seconda dimensione'' (Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) (2011) (TV) (voice) *''Coppia di re'' (Pair of Kings) (2010-2012) Serie TV *''Phineas e Ferb'' (Phineas and Ferb) (80 episodi, 2007-2012) (voce) Serie TV Note Musso, Mitchel